


Cornerstone Poem

by oenimo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Loose poem, Not really worth tagging, poem, vague character mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oenimo/pseuds/oenimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the series Cornerstone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornerstone Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Cornrstone Week 14 part 1

It started with one who inspired some others  
To come build a town, a place to be brothers  
It started out friendly, it started out well,  
It started with one annoying ringing bell

In this town, there was teamwork, care for them all  
But their expectations, their hopes, and their orders were too tall  
They trusted a lot, put their hearts on their sleeves  
But everyone, secretly, has their own small pet peeve

For some, their troubles, we're not quite as small  
A nuke in a base, it forms quite a wall  
Despite being asked to put their rivalries down  
They still had quite the impact on that little town

The people were now, split in two smallish groups  
Five people each, but they seems like small troops  
Some people were planning for treachery on all sides  
Others just wanted safe places to hide

Tyrannical figures, dressed in all gold  
Give people orders, but don't do as **they're** told  
Court trials are held, in the presence of "The Hand"  
But a small group of people, they form their own plan

A castle is built under the pretence of a mine  
A place where their hate of the tyrants intertwine  
The 5 combine their talents, and together they chime  
But half of the group is just biding their time

When the fight starts, when war breaks out  
That half will leave, there is no doubt  
They weren't on a team, they'd been playing both sides  
They'll run for their hill, a good place to hide

This war will start, there is no doubt  
And when it does, the Flux Buddies are out


End file.
